Yaoi Love So Strong and Pure
by Sailor Piglet
Summary: A series of unconnected Riku/Sora drabbles showing the pure love that these two share. The T-Rating is only for the first story, the rest are all K ! The stories will be from varying POVs, but they should be obvious. R&R!
1. Sunsets can be so Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I merely own this plot, and the voices in my head that make me love yaoi.

Sunsets can be so Beautiful

It's so peaceful, watching the sunset. Sora is lying beside me. The warmth emanating off his body warms me to the core. I turn to watch him and my eyes meet his. He blushes at being caught, but holds his gaze steady. But just for a moment. He then looks away, sheepishly. He's so adorable when he blushes. I take his hand in mine as we watch the sky turn pink. A few moments later I sit up and put my other hand on his cheek. With my thumb, I caress that beautiful soft skin. He smiles. His eyes meet mine and hold them. The deep, blue, endless orbs are the most beautiful sight in the world. So full of life, energy, and love. His look, so pure, I don't deserve. He sits up, never shifting his gaze. I remove my hand from his so I may stroke his angelic face. From cheek to chin, then along his lips. Parting his ruby red lips, I feel his warm, moist breath along my fingertips. My other hand mirrors this same journey, relishing every part. After caressing his soft lips, my hand moves along his neck, tracing his collar bone, along his arm, only stopping at the edge of his fingertips. I repeat the action with my other hand, even slower, savoring every inch of my love's skin. I make to enjoy these journeys, but am stopped when he tenderly puts his hands on either side of my face. This is a first, it is always I who makes this move. He holds my eyes with his. He is unsure, having not been on this side of this experience. I let him take his own pace, knowing that his lust will win over his self-consciousness. Slowly, his sweet lips tenderly brush mine. Once, twice, before our hunger wins out. Soon our limbs become tangled in the heat of passion. We lay rolling on the sand, competing for dominance. I roll on top of him. My hand grazes the hem of his shirt. It begins to slide underneath it. Higher, high---

"Riku! It's getting late! We should go home!" Sora yells to me, bringing me crashing back to reality. He's standing near our boat to take us back to the mainland, hand in hand with Kairi.

Yes, it's only a beautiful dream. One that will, someday, be realized. That day just isn't today…

**A/N: **So, this is the first in my series of one shots I've decided to write. Darn you Kumoricon for making me want to write yaoi! Hehe! Not that I really mind at the moment. I've gotten the next few written, but I'm gonna stagger the release (it makes the reviews better! ^^). I've also got a couple of song fics lined up, but those have decided to hate me, so they're being difficult. Any ideas are welcomed!!!


	2. A Simply Pure Reunion

A Simply Pure Reunion

It's been so long since I've seen him. He's my world. I love my parents, but being without Sora was worse than the Darkness. It didn't help that I was also without access to a phone. Now, I'm about to see the love of my life for the first time in two weeks.

God! He's more beautiful than I remember! My mind's eye didn't do him justice. He's sitting across the room playing with some toy. He's so adorable! I love that after all these years he still hasn't lost his innocence.

"Sora," I say, barely loud enough for him to hear. He turns and I get lost in the most beautiful, most pure, richest blue eyes I have ever seen. They twinkle. I can almost hear chimes just looking at them.

"Love!" he breathes. Our excitement energizes the air. Lust and passion, and joy, drip off of his one spoken word. Our world stands still as we take in each other. Neither one wanting to break the moment. It feels like a dream, but I know it's not. My dreams aren't this real. At the same time we meet halfway. We wrap our arms around each other while we let this physical confirmation sink in.

This touch, it's what we've been needing. And for now, it's enough. Somehow, this moment speaks truer than any physical act of love. Just holding, and being held by, him. We know. There are no words to describe it, we just know.

* * *

A/N: I'm actually updating a few days later than I planned, but I can't help myself. So, how do you guys like this one? Every little review makes me feel better, and I'm kind of going through some drama right now, so reviews are definitely a highlight! ALSO!!! I'm in serious need of a beta for a couple of stories coming up! One of them involves a fight scene, which I suck at, and the other is just random suckage that needs to be fixed. So if you'd be willing to beta for me send me a message or tell me in a review. See you guys again in two weeks!


	3. Forever, Always

Disclaimer: GOMEN! I forgot to post a disclaimer in the last chapter, so this will have to suffice for both: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or anything else having any kind of relation to them. I only own my little plot. If I did own KH, then Kairi would be tied up and shoved in a dark hole and Riku and Sora would skip around singing "tra la la..."....

Forever, Always

We've spent a long day at the carnival. The sun just setting. The sky grows dark, but the carnival lights come up. Riku surprised me with this day trip. My world knows how I love the fair. It's so fun and carefree! We've been on everything but the Ferris Wheel. I always save that for nightfall, the view is most beautiful then.

"Baby, are you REALLY going to eat ALL of that?" Riku laughs, but seriously questions as he takes in the armful of sugary foods and fair treats.

"Yes, but not until after the Ferris Wheel. Trust me, been there, done that, not stupid enough to go back," I reply, dead serious.

"Alright. I'll go get in line while you stash those."

I make quick work of my task, not wanting to leave my love's side. As soon as I'm within arms reach I take his hand. I'm just coming off the post lunch sugar high, but I'm flying high on our love. Once I take his hand in both of mine he looks down at me and smiles. He leans down to kiss my forehead. Before he pulls away he whispers loud enough for only me to hear, "I love you."

"And I love you," I say just loud enough for him to hear.

We step up, discovering that it is our turn to board. I take his hand once again, hating to let go. Once the entire Wheel has boarded I relax so I may fully enjoy the ride. When we reach the top Riku wraps his arms around me.

"Forever," he whispers.

"Always," I reply.

AN:// So, One-shot #3 from me! ^^ So happy! I have a ton more on my plate, and even more ideas, BUT I'm currently writing an epic tale in the Twilight fandom, so I'm putting off writing new KH fics until I'm done. That shouldn't really effect you guys, but in case it does, you're forewarned. And, I'm thinking the next one will be a Songfic, since I have so many of those... I hope you guys enjoy the story! Please review!!! They make my day a little better and I can always use happy things!


	4. Misdirected Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Invisible by Taylor Swift.

* * *

Misdirected Love

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

Sora was standing by his locker, talking to Wakka and Tidus, laughing about something or another. He suddenly sees a certain red haired girl out of the corner of his eye: Kairi, the most popular girl in school. He nearly drools as he watches her. He loves seeing her twirl around with her friends in that cheerleader uniform.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

Riku's locker was just a few down from his favorite person in the world, and the boy he was secretly in love with. He was doing what he always did right after classes ended: watching Sora. He loved to watch his eyes sparkle when he was talking with his friends. It was one of the highlights of his day, even when his jealousy flared nearly out of control whenever the brunette turned to stare at the person who he wished was him.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

The silver haired teen launched into another daydream of his own perfect world. He and the brunette where just hanging out at the beach doing whatever, sharing a kiss or a look every now and then. It was beautiful to him. A small smile appeared on his face as he let his dream wander. It was shattered when he heard the boy from his dreams call out to his friends. He was looking for someone in Riku's direction, his eyes passing over Riku. It was torture. True insanity. This may have been one of Riku's favorite parts of the day, but it was also the worst.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

The next day at lunch Riku watched Sora and his friends run around the field. They were laughing and teasing each other. It made Riku smile. He laughed when the small boy fell down, only to quickly get back up and tackle one of the boys to the ground. It was a beautiful sight. One he knew the brunette wanted the red head to witness, but he was sure she would never. The girl was too caught up in her perfect social world to pay attention to someone who wasn't a jock.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

Riku daydreamed of different situations to try to get the boy's attention. They ranged from everything including being "forced" to group with the boy to "accidentally" falling on him. But he would never do anything for he was sure the object of his affections did not swing that way, no matter how badly he wanted him to.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Riku stood up and walked over to the red head. This was going to hurt, but he decided he'd take it if it made Sora happy. "Kairi," he said.

The red head turned, "what?" she asked, disgruntled.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked, though not really wanting to.

"No. If you want to say something to me, you can say it in front of the gang," she replied in her same mightier-than-thou voice.

"You know Sora Nakamura?" Riku forced himself to begin.

"No." she replied, becoming even more hostile.

He pointed at the boy. "The brown haired boy over there," he told her.

"Oh. So?" she was becoming VERY obnoxious.

"He's completely in love with you. I just thought I'd bring that to your attention." Riku forced himself to tell her.

"Well, whatever. I don't care," she said before turning around.

Riku walked away, only one thought on his mind: Poor Sora.

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

That night Riku dreamed of being with the one he loved. It started out as beautiful and wonderful as ever, then everything grew darker. Everything started to meld together and the light disappeared. But somehow this made the dream even more beautiful. And more heartbreaking. He slowly opened his eyes and lay in his bed, staring up at his ceiling reliving his dream and all variations of it.

_I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

Riku was once again enjoying his favorite pass time, watching Sora from his locker. The boy seemed to be down about some homework that he was given. Riku wished the boy would cheer up so he could see that smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes again. It took all he had not to walk over to the boy, take him in his arms, and show him who really deserved his attention.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

When the brunette turned to watch the red head again Riku finally gave in a little. He strode over to the boy. He wasn't sure what he was going to say until he opened his mouth. "She doesn't like you. She doesn't even know that you exist and she'll never care. You're wasting your time with her." He told the boy, then walked off, whispering the last part to himself, "But I like you, and I'll love you if you let me."

* * *

AN:// Okay, I'm soooo sorry it's been forever since I last updated, but I've finally moved into my own apartment and have stable internet now. Yay! I hope you guys like this, yes, I find it sad, but still kinda hopeful. I really love this particular fic, and I have a songfic trilogy thing coming up too, so I'll prolly post that next. Review please! It makes my day brighter when I get a review!


	5. Why?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix. If I did, well, America would get KH3 before Japan.

Why?

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you want to take our love and tear it all apart?_

_Why would you want to make the very first scar?_

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart?_

Sora heard the new song come onto his radio. He was sitting alone in his bedroom with all the lights out, even his own internal light. Tears were running down his face as he thought back to just a week or so ago.

"_Riku! What time do you want to go to the island?" Sora asked, expecting the same answer as always._

"_I can't. I have something else to do." Riku replied. _Okay,_ Sora thought_, this is new. Whatever, maybe tomorrow.

_Maybe I should've seen the signs_

_Should've read the writing on the wall_

_And realized, by the distance in your eyes_

_That I would be the one to fall_

_This same conversation was repeated over the next five days. On the seventh Riku gave his older typical answer, "I'll meet you by the tree at twilight."_

"_Okay!" Sora brightened. _Looks like I worried for no good reason, _he thought_. He just had family stuff, or school stuff, but he's done now, I guess.

_No matter what you say, I still can't believe_

_That you would walk away, it don't make sense to me, but_

_At twilight, Sora went down to their tree and found Riku waiting for him. He walked over and hugged the older boy. Riku proceeded to pull away. _What's wrong?_, Sora thought. He suddenly got a bad feeling_

"_Sora, I'm just going to say it. I'm breaking up with you." Riku turned his back on Sora._

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you want to take our love and tear it all apart?_

_Why would you want to make the very first scar?_

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart?_

"_What?! Why?!" Sora sputtered. _This makes no sense!_, he thought._

"_I'm sorry. Good-bye," Riku said shortly before walking away._

_Sora just looked at the spot were Riku had been standing. He couldn't seem to make his body turn to watch the one he loved walk away. Instead he stood in his spot. He hadn't moved a hair when Kairi came looking for him the next morning._

_It's not unbroken any more_

_How do I get it back the way it was before?_

_Kairi came up to the boy. She had no idea what had happened, but one look at his perplexed face told her enough. She knew that there was no need for questions or comfort, only instructions._

"_Sora, let's bring you home," she said as she took his hands and gently pulled him along behind her._

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you want to take our love and tear it all apart?_

_Why would you want to make the very first scar?_

_Why would you want to break, would you want to break it?_

_Once in his own room, Sora collapsed on his floor, not able to even make it to the bed, and broke down. A multitude of tears flowed down his once joyous face. He vaguely heard screaming that he'd later find out was actually him. One word rang clearly: why? No "why is this happening?" No "Why did it end?" Simply "why?"_

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you want to take our love and tear it all apart?_

_Why would you want to make the very first scar?_

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart?_

Sora wasn't sure how many days ago this nightmare had started, this pool of darkness his life had become. He just knew pain and hurt. And darkness. As he sat, just sitting with his radio on, he vacantly let a stray thought cross his mind: Now that his light was gone, was he still the keyblade master?

* * *

A/N: So.... it's been forever since I posted. I am truly sorry, but it's been a particularly nightmarish term. But, good news is that the term is over until Jan. 4th, so I can post freely until then since I am lame and don't have ANY plans for the break. And to make up for the lack of new one-shots, I am posting my trilogy here, so you get 3 in 1! How does that sound? And I have 2 more stories to type up ready to be posted, but I have 2 more that I REALLY want to post, but they're too crappy to be seen by anyone who is beta-ing it for me. So, if you want to see these stories, then you should review or message me so I can get that started with you. Onward to part 2. And please R&R! It's much appreciated!!!


	6. That's Why

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though for Christmas I would like to own Kingdom Hearts. I'll let you all know how that goes.

That's Why

"_Sora, I'm just going to say it. I'm breaking up with you."_

"_What?! Why?"_

"_I'm sorry. Goodbye."_

For days Riku couldn't get that moment out of his head. That was the moment that he not only broke his own heart, but broke His heart as well. He thought back to the night before the first time he'd said 'no'.

They were lying together, just like always. They were watching the last rays of sun and talking, just like always. But this conversation, while on the surface seemed just like always, was indeed very different.

"_Riku, I love you," the boy said simply._

"_I love you too," Riku replied passionately._

"_I've realized that I will only ever love you. You're my soul mate Riku. The one I'm meant to be with forever," The brunette said non-chalantly._

"_Wow," Riku was stunned._

"_Yeah," Sora said, the smile clear in his voice._

And with that, Riku let them fall into silence. There was no silence in his mind however. _Soulmate? The one? Forever?!_ The more he thought, the more ill at ease he felt. He was careful not to let it show. _We're just kids! We're too young to have found our soulmates! _ It was then that he started to pull away. Looking back on it, Riku wasn't entirely sure why he decided to end it, only that he had. And now he sat on his floor in complete darkness. He thought back to his first day of his own personal hell, the day that Kairi told him in no uncertain terms that he was scum and no longer her friend.

"_Riku Okamoto! Where the hell are you?!" She yelled as she tore through his house in the early morning. She stormed into his room and got up in his face. As yes, she continued to yell._

"_I've just come from taking Sora home! Do you have ANY idea what a mess he is?! Now, he didn't say a word to me, so correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm fairly certain you broke up last night! WHY?! You've destroyed him Riku! The boy that always smiles is nothing but a blubbering heap right now! I had so much faith in you Riku! After we'd gotten you back from the Darkness I'd given you more faith than you deserved! When you two fell in love, I was ecstatic. I thought that it was right, that it was true and pure, and that it would last beyond forever. But apparently I was wrong. I guess once you go darkside you never come back. I'm very disappointed. I'm very hurt." Tears filled her eyes as she stood to look at me. After a minute that felt like forever, she turned and walked away. When she got to the doorway she looked at me once more._

"_Oh, and Riku, consider our friendship over. It's against my nature to be friends with evil." And with that she walked out the door._

So now I sit here, heartbroken and friendless. And all because I got scared and freaked out. I ruined the greatest thing I ever had. Yeah, I hate me too. I've come to realize, probably a little too late, that it is possible for you to find you soulmate when you're young, I have. But I've also lost mine. Even if I went crawling back, begging him to take me back. But I don't like just sitting here either. Just once, I'll indulge just once, then I'll crawl back to this little hole and let the world pass me by, it's what I deserve.

* * *

A/N: So, now we know why, what do you guys think? R&R? Please?


	7. So, Why Again?

Disclaimer: So, I told Santa I wanted KH for Christmas, and he laughed, so I'm thinking that's a 'no' on owning KH. Sad day. So here is my outlet.

So, Why Again?

Riku was standing outside of Sora's house, working up the nerve to go in. After what felt like hours, he tentatively strode up the walk and pushed open the front door. He knew that Sora would be home alone; his parents were off at work. He looked around the relatively dark house before he moved to the stairs. He hesitantly walked up the stairs, not straying from his mission. Once he reached the top he stood still, unable to move forward. He was scared. He didn't want to be rejected, but his need to know, to let this chain of events unfold, was much too strong. He continued on, with a slightly surer aura. He stopped just inside the door's frame. The room was dark, the blinds had been shut, but it was easy to find the brunette huddled on the floor. Riku's heart broke more at the sight, his breath catching. He had done this to Sora. Kairi was right; he destroyed the once ever-happy boy. Seeing this made it harder to do what he so desperately needed to do. Though the small boy made no sound, no movement, he knew the boy was awake, or rather, not asleep. Riku walked over to him, kneeling down next to him.

"Sora?" The small boy made no acknowledgement. "Sora, please, do or say something," he nearly begged.

Sora looked up at him. Riku's heart continued to crumble as he was pierced by the dead look in those blue eyes. It left him speechless. When he recovered enough he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I freaked out." Sora's face became confused. "I love you. I will always love you. When you told me that you thought we were soulmates, I got scared. I didn't think it was possible to find your soulmate at such a young age. I got scared and ran. I ran away from the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm sorry I ran. Most of all, I'm sorry I hut you. I'll never be able to make it up to you. I should just crawl into a hole and never come out."

"Riku," Sora spoke softly, effectively shutting up the older boy. "Riku please don't."

"What?" Riku was now confused.

"Don't pull away again," Sora said, just a little louder.

"It's what I deserve," Riku said, looking away from the small boy.

"That's not what I deserve, I think," the younger boy's voice continued to grow louder.

"What?" Riku wished the boy weren't so damn confusing.

"You're my world, Riku. Don't I deserve to be happy with the one I love?" Sora was gaining confidence, sitting up once he stopped talking.

"Well, yes," Riku hesitated, "but I don't."

"Stay with me. Forever. It's what I want. What I need. I want you. Always. Don't ever leave me again and you can be as mad with yourself as long as you want, so long as I don't know you're upset," Sora spoke so surely. He placed his hands on either side of Riku's face.

"Okay," Riku agreed.

A smile appeared on Sora's face as he leaned in to kiss his soulmate. The kiss was hesitant, tender, almost sad, but happy as well. It was an agreement that they would always be together, forever.

And with that, the world was right again.

* * *

A/N: So, the trilogy is over and it has a happy ending. Is all good. I like a Selfish Sora. I tried to write an Emo Sora last night. It failed. I love Sora no matter how you write him. He's just awesome like that. So... I'm done babbling. R&R? Please? It makes my day happy and shiny!


	8. A Successful Shopping Trip

A Successful Shopping Trip

It was Christmas season again and Sora was in his element. He loved Christmas, it being the happiest time of the year. While he was usually happier than usual during the holiday season, he was worried about one particular present, the present for his boyfriend, Riku. It was their first Christmas together as a couple, and Sora had no idea what to get him. There was a lot of pressure this year. As he strolled the streets of downtown he looked into shop windows, hoping to get some idea. He'd been shopping for a good 45 minutes when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. He knew instantly who it was, the kiss placed on top of his head confirming it.

"Hello, Sora," Riku whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Riku," he responded.

"Christmas shopping?" Sora nodded. "Who for?" Riku questioned him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I've got everyone done now except for you, because you are entirely difficult to shop for," Sora informed him before turning so he was face to face with his love.

"Oh is that so?" Riku smirked.

"Yes, that IS so. It wouldn't be so difficult if you told me what you want," Sora stated. For the millionth time.

"I already told you, I want you," Riku's smirk grew.

"Yes, well, 1) that doesn't help me as far as presents go, and 2) you already have me," Sora pouted.

"I love you," Riku whispered.

"I love you too, but that doesn't help me," Sora was quickly tiring of this game. As Riku's hands made their way lower and lower down Sora's back, Sora found himself having a harder time concentrating. As Riku nipped at Sora's neck, the two of them quickly called the shopping trip over. As they made their way back to Riku's house Sora realized what he would give Riku for Christmas. He would give Riku all of himself, heart soul, and body. Oh yes, it would be a merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

AN:// Hi, so noone reviewed the last set. Why? That makes me sad. Well, here's my Chrismahanakwanzaka present to you all! A review makes a good present too... just saying. Well, I hope you all have/had a Happy Chrismahanakwanzaka and a Happy New Year!!!!


	9. Beachy Fruity Love

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. There would be some very beautiful yaoi in most of the games if I did own it. Sadly, I do not, therefore I write pretty stories about what could/should happen.

**A/N: **I apologize for not having posted in so long! Life got in the way. I've had this and another story written for a while now, and so I thought I'd post something since I've been missing this world. Enjoy!

Beachy Fruity Love

"C'mon Riku! Wake up!"

What is that load, obnoxious squeaking?, Riku thought, annoyed at being awoken from his sweet dream, Oh, right, Sora. The teen cautiously opened one of his aquamarine eyes to find himself face to face with his boyfriend, only being able to see his sky blue eye, which was filled with excitement. He opened his other eye as well, and pulled himself as far away as possible in hopes of regaining his personal bubble.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! You promised we'd go to the beach, just the two of us today!" the younger boy squeaked out, nearly bursting from his excitement.

"Okay, just give me a chance to wake up, and possibly regain my hearing, then I'll be ready to go," Riku responded groggily.

"Sora nodded once before running off to wait.

As Sora walked into the living room he decided to put his energy into good use and make breakfast for the two of them. A whole day just about us!, he thought, nearly squeezing with excitement. He looked in the cupboards and quickly remembered that the only thing he knew how to make was cereal and toast, she he dug out all the necessary ingredients and got straight to work.

The smell of toast reached Riku before her entered the kitchen and he wondered if his mom had decided to leave him some, but quickly learned that it was his boyfriend. He smiled a bit to himself at the sight of the brunette bouncing on his heels as he waited for the toast.

"It won't cook any faster if you glare at it," he informed the blue-eyed boy, before quietly chuckling.

Sora turned at the musical sound that was the silver-haired boy's laughter, a smile on his lips. He ran over and kissed his boyfriend.

"I know, but I had nothing el-AGGH!" Sora screamed when the toast popped up, finally finished.

"Sora Nakamoto, Keyblade Master, defeated thousands of Heartless, Savior of many worlds, scared of a toaster," the older teen teased, receiving only a tongue stuck out at him in response.

"Breakfast is served!" he announce proudly. Riku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Cereal and toast," the younger teen clarified.

"Ah. Of course."

* * *

Sora walked hand in hand with his boyfriend to his favorite spot on the beach, sand castle tools and pail in the other hand. They sat down on the warm soft sand just a few yards from their tree. Sora stared unloading his goods as he glanced up at the silver-haired boy.

"I love you," he said simply as he began gathering up sand.

"Love you too," was the quiet response.

Though the two boys had only been together for 2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 day, it felt like forever. Sora knew that they would be together always, and smiled. He continued building when he realized he was missing something.

"I'll go gather up some shells and such," Riku said, before the younger teen could say anything. He'd seen the smile start to fade away and knew exactly what was wrong.

"Okay! Hurry up though, or else I'm going to build a moat!" the blue-eyed boy said smile returning.

Riku had one mission, but decided to go ahead and collect a few trinkets on his way. When he reached the tree he found a fruit ripe and easy to get to, as if it was placed there just for him. Riku'd never been one to believe in fate, but over the past few years, his life with his best friend and boyfriend made him believe more and more. Trinkets and fruit in hand, he returned to the younger boy. He dropped the trinkets nest to his love and said his name to get the boy's attention. Riku watched the shift in his beloved's eyes with amusement as they went from slight curiosity, to confusion, to recognition, to excitement mixed with eagerness.

"Sora, I will always love you. Will you share this fruit with me?" Riku asked, confidence ringing through every part of his body.

"Always Riku. I love you always." The spiky haired boy spoke purely, truth apparent in every utterance.

Smiles on both their faces as they took a bite from each end, then a bite exactly where the other had eaten from. They shared looks and touches so pure their hair stood on end. Anyone could feel the power of their pure love, no matter the distance.

**A/N:** I've missed writing all this, but I probably won't write anything new for a while, I've lost my inspiration. I can't promise when I'll post the last one I currently have written, since I think it needs some editing, and I still need to type it up. Please review, they make me happy.


End file.
